When oil spills or the like occur in water, one of the important methods of separating the oil from the water involves use of commercial skimmers. These devices, manufactured by a number of companies, float on top of the oil surface and essentially vacuum the oil-coated water and pump it through outlet pipes to separation centers which may be situated on the land or on vessels. However, when the oil contamination is in icy waters, the ice, slush, and debris are sucked toward the skimmer and interfere with the skimmer's ability to efficiently pick up oil.
Typical commercial skimmers useful with the present system include the Elastec TDS 118G Drum skimmer and the Desmi Helix skimmer. Both of these skimmers are described on their manufacturers' websites.